Ghosts Vol 1 100
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Blackmailed Spirit | Synopsis2 = Autumn, 1879: Archaeologist Alex Quayle leads an expedition to the ancient ruins of Pompeii with his assistant, Ernest Langford. He witnesses a ghastly spirit that nearly drives him insane. He soon discovers that Ernest Langford had conspired with the ghost of a dead gladiator into driving the old man into retirement. The ghost however, refuses to kill Quayle and turns on Ernest Langford. Quayle finds the gladiator's remains and sets his spirit free. The ghost indicates that it will not rest until it has repaid its debt to Quayle. | Editor2_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer2_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler2_1 = Fred Carrillo | Inker2_1 = Fred Carrillo | Colourist2_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer2_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Alex Quayle Supporting Characters: * Phantom Gladiator Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr. Carruthers * Ernest Langford Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "Spectral Dream" | Synopsis3 = Spring, 1943: Nazi soldiers embark upon a plan to stall the Allied invasion of the ancient city of Pompeii. They send in an agent who warns the Allied command that the interior ruins of the city are lined with land mines. The American army soldiers consider circumnavigating the ruins, but a young corporal named Harold Haskell discovers an alternate solution. He comes into contact with the spirit of an ancient gladiator, who shows him an underground passage that will allow the soldiers to traverse safely through the Pompeii streets without setting off any of the land mines. | Editor3_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer3_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler3_1 = Fred Carrillo | Inker3_1 = Fred Carrillo | Colourist3_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer3_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Corporal Harold Haskell Supporting Characters: * Phantom Gladiator Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Colonel Jake Kiley Locations:'' * ** '''Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = "The Phantom's Final Debt" | Synopsis4 = Spring, 1972: Walter B. Fraser, architect of the Museum of Ancient History reveals their latest display – an operative replica of Mount Vesuvius from the ancient city of Pompeii. After the presentation, Walter meets with his lover, Alexandra. As they prepare to leave the museum, a thief enters the room and shoots Walter Fraser, killing him. He turns his gun on Alexandra when a ghostly apparition appears before him. Terrified, the thief runs away from the museum. The phantom gladiator explains to Alexandra, that he has now repaid a debt owed to her great-grandfather, Professor Alexander Quayle. His work finished, the phantom disappears to his final reward. | Editor4_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer4_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler4_1 = Fred Carrillo | Inker4_1 = Fred Carrillo | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Alexandra Quayle Supporting Characters: * Phantom Gladiator Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Walter B. Fraser Locations: * Museum of Ancient History Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = "Hands from the Grave" | Synopsis5 = A reporter named Smith travels to the Middle Eastern country of Tiroq where he witnesses the execution of a freedom fighter named Vardhi Al-Amin at the hands of the Tiroqi president, Ahmed Al-Badh. That evening, the ghost of Vardhi Al-Amin invades Ahmed's bedchambers and frightens him to death. | Editor5_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer5_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler5_1 = Fred Carrillo | Inker5_1 = Fred Carrillo | Colourist5_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer5_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Smith Supporting Characters: * Vardhi Al-Amin Antagonists: * Ahmed Al-Badh Other Characters: * Locations: * Tiroq Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Phantom Gladiator story-arc continues from . * The characters listed in the "Hands From the Grave" story are all aliases. Their true names have never been revealed. * This comic book includes a one-page parody comic strip entitled, "Do's & Don'ts for Ghosts" * The splash page for this issue features cover reproductions for ''Ghost'' #1, ''Ghosts'' #25, ''Ghosts'' #50 and ''Ghosts'' #75. | Trivia = This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—Bubble Yum bubble gum :—Sea Monkeys – Sea Monkeys aquarium :—Hostess cup cakes featuring Batman in “Hearts of Darkness” :—Grit Magazine subscription service :—Mike Marvel Strong Arms bodybuilding membership :—DC Comics comic book subscription service (featuring Batman and DC editor Carol Fein) | Recommended = | Links = }}